


Background on the man known as: Magnus

by OverbossMagnus



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Fallout 4 - Freeform, Male - Freeform, Original Character(s), Other, US Army, Vault Dweller - Freeform, institute, raider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverbossMagnus/pseuds/OverbossMagnus
Kudos: 2





	Background on the man known as: Magnus

Name: Magnus

Age: 36

Height: 6’3”

Weight: 230 pounds

Body build: Muscular Athletic

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Dark black short

Skin color: White with a very heavy tan

Scars or markings: Moderate facial scarring from the War

Former occupation: US Army Lieutenant, 108th Infantry Regiment, 2nd Battalion

Traits: Violent, good sense of dark humor, artistic, charismatic, weapon efficient, craftsmen, technical smart

Personal weapons: Laser rifle, 10mm pistol, stealth combat knife

Armor: refitted Sturdy Combat Armor

Power armor: refitted T-45f

Known History:

The year is 2077. Veteran in the US Army, Magnus was at home with his wife Nora and his infant son Shaun when the bombs fell.  
He was able to reach the nearby Vault 111 with his family and were quickly placed into cryogenic stasis.

Now its the year 2287, due to a "system error", Magnus was released from cryogenic sleep and is now learning about the current status of his surroundings.  
However, Magnus is not the same as he was when he entered the Vault...only time will reveal what has changed.

(Magnus Character by OverbossMagnus)


End file.
